


alone.

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alone for the Holidays, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was just so fucked up, so fucked up, to think that right now (christmas day) Michael was spending it alone, drinking a bottle of grape juice while Adam was off with the rest of their mutual friends.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone.

Michael remembers it like it was just yesterday, only it wasn’t. He and Adam had split up a while ago- about two months- but he still cared about him. He hadn’t stopped and he didn’t think he ever would. There was just so much that went on between them that would make it impossible for Michael to ever stop caring so much about Adam. 

It hurt him to know that Adam meant more to him than he meant to Adam. It was a pain like no other. A pain no one and their grandkids should ever have to go through. His chest felt like it was constricting each time he thought of him. His eyes would well up with tears at the slightest mention of his name. Michael still missed his touch at night- no one had ever touched him like _that_ , no one had ever made him feel that way, so alive; even if it had only been for a few weeks. 

The bed was empty now, and Michael could only cry to think that he wasn’t and probably would never be in his bed again. It would take a whole lot for Michael to let anyone in. And it would probably take his whole life to let someone in the way he did with Adam. 

It was just so fucked up, so fucked up, to think that right now (christmas day) Michael was spending it alone, drinking a bottle of grape juice while Adam was off with the rest of their mutual friends. They had invited him too but he reasoned that Adam would probably not want to go if he knew Michael was going as well. After all, he still valued Adam’s happiness above his own. And who knew how long it was going to be that way.


End file.
